Fifty Shades of Black
by AwkwardFangirl917
Summary: Rachel Elizabeth Dare is completely ordinary, I mean, she's still a virgin... That is, until her chance meeting with the tall, dark, and handsome businessman Nico di Angelo. RachelxNico, fifty shades themed. MA later on.


**Keep in mind that I haven't read fifty shades since like a year or two ago in middle school, (Yes, I read it in middle school, and no, I'm not THAT fucked up because of it.) So I'm just borrowing the basic concept of the erotic trilogy and making a PJO fanfic because why not? I can so see Nico di Angelo as the ever dark and mysterious Christian Grey. Let's see where this goes, follow, fave, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Also, do you guys want this more PJO world (as in gods and powers and all that good shit) or like fifty shades world (with PJO characters, just like in the real world kinda thing) .. Lemme know! **

"Mr. di Angelo will see you now." The perky blonde at the desk says, batting her long dark lashes at me.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair, pull down my skirt and then sit up. She's too beautiful, and makes me feel like a nine year old wearing her mother's business clothes.

I stick my pencil behind my ear, and follow the woman into the elevator to the twentieth floor. This building reminds me of Dad's office.

As we walk down the halls, I can't help but stare in amazement. Sure the decor is brilliant, but it's the employees that absolutely floor me.

Is everyone employed for Mr. di Angelo a blonde super model?

The woman clears her throat.

I look up, and she already has the door open, gesturing for me to enter.

I give her a quirky smile and enter the threshold, but not before the low heels I dared to wear fail me and next thing I know, I'm on a one way ticket to the marble floor.

That is, until a pair of perfectly sculpted arms catch me on my descent to humiliation.

I manage a mangled cry as I actually see Mr. di Angelo's face.

His incredibly young, and attractive face...

So close to mine.

His arms holding me up.

I'm an inch away from his lips...

"I.. uh.. I-I'm so sorry." I stutter, cheeks incredibly red.

His face seems so stoic, but his eyes seem... Amused?

He helps me up and walks over to his large, black desk.

I take a seat on the leather seat opposite of him, taking out my notebook that Annabeth stocked with questions.

"So, I'm guessing you are not Miss Annabeth Chase, correct?" He asks.

"I... Uh no, no. I'm her roommate. She's actually sick at the moment, and she- She sent me instead. I thought she called your assist-"

"My assistant has been fired." He said frankly.

"Oh-"

"So, you are?"

"My name is Rachel." I hold out my hand for him to shake but realize that I'm totally sweating and pull back.

"Rachel?"

I really hate throwing my name out there.

I sigh but then manage a weak and friendly smile.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Dare?"

I nod.

"As in Dare Enterprises?" He almost smiles.

I nod again.

"I do business with Mr. Dare all the time. I wasn't aware that he had a daughter." He commented.

I fiddled with my pen, taking off the cap and testing the ink.

"Please Mr. Di Angelo, tell me about yourself. How old are you?"

"I am 27. How old are you, Miss Dare?"

"I-I'm 21. Now, do what do you owe your success?" I clear my throat.

Why is it so dry? And why is he looking at me like that?

"I like to control things. I like things going my way, therefore if I want to be successful I'll be successful. If I want something, I'll do anything in my power to obtain it. That's what I owe my success to Miss Dare."

I scribble this all down, and catch myself biting my lower lip. He must think I'm incredibly childish.

"Do you have any close friends that have helped you become who you are today?"

"No friends."

"Family?"

"I have a family, yes."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Are you gay?"

He stares at me for a moment.

I don't know if he's shocked or mad, then I come to a realization of what I just asked.

My eyes bulge and his lips curl into a small smirk.

"No, Miss Dare, I can assure you I am not gay."

"I- I'm sorry. I just-"

"You say sorry a lot."

"I'm sorry..."

His eyes gleam at me, and he almost looks happy for a moment.

God, he's freaking attractive.

Jet black hair, that's a little longer than appropriate for a businessman. Startlingly dark eyes and this olive complexion that it just flawless.

Could I just... Lean over and kiss him?

Or could he just lean me over and...

"Miss Dare, I asked you a question."

He says sternly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Oh- I'm a student, at the university. I'm majoring in art and women's studies."

"Do you have a job?"

"What?"

"Do you have a job?"

I want to say that I don't need one...

Dad pays for everything, but I also want to say that I want a job, I want to be independent.

His money is not mine.

"I do not."

"Would you like one? I'm in need of an assistant and I feel like you would be perfect for the job."

"M- Me? No disrespect but we've only just met and..."

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning at 7 sharp. I'll prepare some set guidelines and rules, and you'll be all set. Katie at the front desk can show you around. It was nice meeting you Miss Dare."


End file.
